guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Norn armor
Grrr.... reskinned Canthan armor with hint of Elite Luxon... Damn you, Anet! RoseOfKali 00:48, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I absolutely can't stand how male nec leggings always look like tight emo pants. P A R A S I T I C 18:08, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::LOL!!... but this is one of the least hideous if the new armors...Cardsharp 01:20, 8 September 2007 (CDT) I kinda like it actualy, i think its better than alot of the Factions necro armor, thats for sure...71.222.37.117 06:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) I like it. It says, "I'm dark, I'm evil, but I'm also warm and fuzzy." This looks amazing on a short female necro who looks unbearably cute, I've got it on my pink haired one dyed red, and it just terrifies me that something that small and cute could wear armour like that :P I'd get this were is not for the emo pants. Why do so many necro armours have to have emo pants? --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 02:28, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Where is everyone getting this idea that tight = emo? You know a lot of people wore tight pants in the 80's, and a lot of emo kids don't wear tight pants at all. Also, it's not a reskin, no Norn armor is, a lot of people assume this is a reskin.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 22:49, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::How can you not see that this is a reskin? O_o Canthan Legs, Necrotic Chest (added mouth-piece to Female also, not just male), Canthan Gloves, Luxon Boots. And you say this is not a reskin? RoseOfKali 19:12, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Look closer, plz. It's not a reskin. None of the Norn armors are reskins. Skirt: Canthan has spikes, is square, and higher cut(Higher cut ensures it's not a reskin, you can't expand the model while keeping it a reskin) Chest: I shouldn't even have to point out the differences, Necrotic is an entirely different model. Gloves: Again, obvious. Spikes are in totally different places, and wtf are you expecting with gloves? They are only so many shapes they can do, there're bound to be some similar ones. Boots: Again, entirely different, how can you make a mistake like that? For an armor collector, you sure don't seem to know the models too well. No offense, but they're just too different. And all that was on the female, won't even get into the male, those ones are even moreso different from previous armors.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Um, actually, it's still MUCH easier to lightly modify a model and reposition some spikes here and there, change a leather trim to a fur one on the ankles, extend the length a bit, etc., than make a completely new model from scratch. It is OBVIOUS that they made all the models completely from scratch for the Nightfall armor and most of Factions. Not so much here. Open your eyes and maybe you'll see what happened. RoseOfKali 23:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::If the model is changed in any way, it's not a reskin, and the chest and feet are just way too far to be slightly modified. A lot of Proph and Factions armors are reskins, blatant reskins, so wtf is the problem? And how you can you expect newly shaped everything every time they come out with a new armor? Did you think possibly the artist who created the Norn liked the way the Canthan skirt looked, and thus made it similar?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Please name the 'blatant reskins' from Prophecies, and then tell me that Necromancer Asuran armor is not a reskin, or Elementalist Asuran armor is not a reskin. It's not that the artist "liked" some piece of armor and made one that's similar, it's more like he/she ran out of ideas and tried to mix old stuff to see what sort of goes together and make it look different enough to call it "new." Half of the EotN armors, are blatant rip-offs from previous sets, which created a rage in the GW community when the first screenshots came out. What do you think that was all about? Get over it and stop defending them. RoseOfKali 17:53, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Where did i say Asuran armor wasn't a reskin? All EotN armor sets are reskins except for the norn sets, that's all i'm saying. The blatant reskins would be: Fanatic/Elite Cultist, Scar/Elite Scar(Duh), Fur Lined/Elite Fur Lined, Studded Leather/Elite Studded Leather, Charr Hide/Elite Charr Hide, Platemail/Elite Platemail, Woven/Elite Woven, Censor/Elite Judge, Noble/Elite Noble, Rogue/Elite Rogue, Every Elite Elementalist armor from Proph is also a reskin. Go bitch about those, at least you'd be correct there.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 19:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OMG THIS ARMOR IS SOOOOOO F*ING RESKINNED IT MAKES ME WANT TO SPLURGE OUT OBSCENE WORDS***RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN RESKIN*** Gerroh you are so damn wrong its succhhhhhhh a RESKIN... And to top off this gay/Useless comment i shall add a sig that pwns all the rest... --[[User:Schlumpy|'Schlumpy']] Elementalist Iceforged armor vs. Elementalist Elite Iceforged armor... Necromancer Canthan armor vs. Necromancer Elite Canthan armor... See a pattern by chance? They were MEANT to look the same, for crying out loud!!! You just pay more money for the "fancy" one. Now have the Asurans ever heard of Luxons? Or have the Norns ever heard of Canthans? F***ING NO! I agree that the other Norn armors are not reskins, but this one IS. (I also think the Mesmer Norn armor is one of the most unoriginal armor sets ever made O_o) Look at the cuffs on the boots, the palm and armguards or the gloves, the shoulder guards, the mouthpiece on the male versions (female just got mirrored in Norn, unlike the other one), the F***ING SKIRT! OMG HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? O_O *Picks eye out with a fork and brings closer to the monitor* Put the damn images next to each other, if that helps at all, maybe, hopefully... The only "original" necromancer piece of armor they made in this expansion were the female Monument boots, THAT'S IT! RoseOfKali 05:02, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : Dear Kali, I dont believe that forking out Gerroh's eyeball would be the best idea, but it would be mildly entertaining... and umm Gerroh, Follow this http://www.Gerroh.Justgotowned.com --[[User:Schlumpy|'Schlumpy']] ::So uhh... what's going on here? Who is Gerroh? 05:44, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Gerroh is Darksyde Never Again